1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to agricultural implements particularly related to a cart for minimum tillage of the ground followed immediately by planting of seed crops, such as rice, wheat, oats, soy beans, corn and similar grain crops.
2. Background Art
The agricultural process of preparing the ground for receiving grain crops has most frequently involved several separate and distinct operations in the field starting with plowing either in the spring or fall. Plowed ground is generally rough and does not present a smooth level seedbed for the reception of planting operations. Therefore, plowed ground was sometimes disked, harrowed, levelled and otherwise worked with implements to break up the clods, pulverizing the soil to a fine consistency in order to retain moisture and to level the ground in appropriate fashion to receive the seed.
Some efforts at minimum tillage followed immediately by seed planting has resulted in the hanging of some tillage tools essentially on existing structure of seed planters. This practice has not been widespread due to the limitations on both the amount of tillage that can proceed the planter, and the fact that three-point hitch equipped planters are not adaptable to the processes heretofore known.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the limitations of the prior art devices involved in minimum tillage and seed planting in agricultural implements.